1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission method and the like for transferring content by using IP (Internet Protocol) packets through broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MMT scheme (refer to NPTL 1) is a multiplexing scheme for multiplexing and packetizing content such as video and audio and for transmitting the content through one or more transfer channels such as broadcast and broadband. When the MMT scheme is applied to broadcasting systems, reference clock information of a transmission apparatus is transmitted to a reception apparatus, and the reception apparatus generates a system clock in the reception apparatus based on the reference clock information.